This invention relates to a shifting device for a marine propulsion unit and more particularly to an improved shifting mechanism for an outboard drive that insures that the components of the shifting mechanism will always be maintained in the appropriate position relative to each other.
Many forms of marine propulsion units employ forward, neutral, reverse transmissions that are actuated by a slidably moveable dog clutching element for driving the propulsion unit in a forward or reverse direction. Most frequently, this type of transmission is positioned the lower unit of an outboard drive and it is common to so position the units in the outboard drive portion of an inboard/outboard drive. Quite frequently, the transmission is actually controlled by a remotely positioned shift lever that is in proximity to the operator's location of Therefore, some form of motion transmitting mechanism must be incorporated between the remotely positioned shift control and the dog clutching element. Of course, the use of such motion transmitting mechanisms can give rise to certain problems.
For example, it is the common practice to employ a detent mechanism in the dog clutching element for retaining it in at least its neutral position. In a similar manner, the shift lever includes normally a detent mechanism for also holding the shift lever in its neutral position. However, the interconnecting linkage and motion transmitting mechanism has no device that tends to maintain it in a preset position and, certain problems can result.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved shifting device for a marine propulsion unit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved motion transmitting mechanism for the shifting device of a marine propulsion unit wherein it will be insured that all components are maintained in their proper positions.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved shifting device for a marine propulsion unit that incorporates a detent mechanism in the motion transmitting device between the shift lever and the dog clutching element.